Baby Love
by SVUjunkie2011
Summary: 7&1/2 had gone by since Elliot had shown up at Olivia's door and told her that he had divorced Kathy two months ago. It was a night Olivia would remember forever, it was the night she got pregnant. It had also been 7&1/2 months since Elliot had left town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A lot can happen in nine months Olivia thinks, she is sitting at the desk she has used for the past 15 years despite the move to the new building. The 1-6 is abuzz with all kinds of chatter, people working on cases. Everyone that is except Olivia, she is seven and a half months pregnant. Seven and a half months pregnant, she still can't believe it. Olivia's mind drifts back to seven and a half months ago

_.FLASHBACK._

_Elliot had shown up at her apartment and told her he and Kathy had been divorced for 2 months. He went on to tell her that things had gone south after the shooting and they decided divorce was best. Elliot had kissed Olivia then. Something they had both wanted for a while. The kiss was warm and passionate. His hands on her waist pulling her closer to him…_

"Olivia go home, get some rest" Cragen says but Olivia doesn't respond.

"Liv," Cragen says as he gently shakes her arm.

"hm what? Sorry Cap, I was thinking and didn't hear you" Liv says.

"I said go home and get some rest. I don't need your doctor yelling at me for letting you stay on your feet all day. You've been here all day, Munch and Fin can handle anything that comes in" Cragen says.

Liv looked at her watch, she hadn't been paying attention to the time. The baby started moving pretty early this morning so she had decided to get up and clean the apartment then got ready for work.

"yeah I guess I should be getting home. I was up early this morning" Liv says

"take the weekend off, get some rest. I'll see you back here on Monday" Cragen says

"Thanks Cap" Liv says as she picks up her purse. She walked out the double doors to the elevator.

Olivia's Apartment

Once Olivia was home she curled up on the couch with a blanket and one of the pregnancy books she had bought months ago. She read for an hour or so then headed to her bedroom. She was so read to climb or rather wobble into her bed. She stopped in the hallway in front of the nursery. Everything was ready for this baby girl. Munch, Fin, and Cragen had all pitched in to help Olivia move from her old apartment to the new one. They had also helped set the nursery up. Olivia peers into the room, making sure everything is the way she left it.

The next morning Liv woke up feeling refreshed. It was Saturday and Olivia had the whole day to relax. Maureen had called last week and told Olivia she needed her address to mail her a wedding invitation. Liv thought the invitation would be here by now, not that she was going to the wedding. Olivia loved each and every one of Elliot's children and she would do anyting for them. But there was no way she could show up to Maureen's wedding pregnant or with a baby because Elliot would be there. Liv gets a shower, then dresses in a pair of her standard NYPD sweats and T-shirt. Come to think of it, she thought, these are probably a pair of Elliot's sweat pants and t-shirt because neither would fit if she weren't pregnant. Olivia is standing in her room in front of the full length mirror, a mirror that was never used until she found out she was pregnant, her arms protectively wrapped around her belly. Other than a few photographs and some clothes this baby was the only thing of Elliot she had left. Thinking about Elliot only brings her mood down so Olivia tries not to think about him.

"Coming" Liv says when she hears a knock at the door. Olivia is stunned by who is standing at her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was stunned by who was standing at her door. She hadn't seen Elliot's children since before their father had left. At a loss for words Olivia steps aside and gestures Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie in come in.

"Wow Liv, you look great"- Maureen said as she walked into Liv's apartment with her sisters following behind her. Olivia closed the door and turned to face the girls, running a hand through her hair.

"Did we catch you at a bad time? We were going to call first but then we decided to just surprise you, besides we haven't seen you in a while. How far along are you?"- Kathleen asks as she lays a hand on Olivia's stomach.

"No, no you didn't catch me at a bad time. I just wasn't expecting company. It's good to see all of you. Please sit, do you want something to eat or drink?"- Liv asks, trying to avoid answering questions about her pregnancy.

"No, we stopped for burgers on our way here"- Lizzie said

"To answer your question Kathleen, I'm 7 ½ months"- Liv blurts out, hoping they won't realize the connection between her pregnancy and Elliot leaving. There's no one, as far as Olivia knows, that knows Elliot was at her house the night before he left. They are seated now, Olivia on the chair and the girls on the couch.

"7 ½ months? Dad left 7 ½ months ago. Liv, is this dads baby?"- Maureen asked while her sisters kept their eyes on Olivia, waiting for an answer.

"No, why would you think that?"- Liv asks. This only made it more obvious that what Maureen just said was true.

"Because dad told us he had came to see you the night before he left"- Lizzie said. Olivia starts to cry, tears rolling down her face. These damn hormones she thinks.

"Would you like to see the baby's room?"- Liv asks as she gets up from the chair. The girls each get up and walk over to where Liv is standing and give her a hug. Olivia led Elliot's daughters down the hall to the nursery. The door was ajar so Liv pushed it open and walked in, the girls filing in behind her. She had chosen to paint the nursery a light pink. Above the crib were letters spelling out the baby's name.

"Mackenzie Grace? I like it"- Kathleen says as she walks over to the crib to get a better look at the room.

"Listen guys, what I'm about to ask of you will be hard I know but I need you to promise me that you won't tell Elliot about the baby, at least not right now," Olivia says, placing her hands on her growing belly, "I'm not ready for him to know. He left for a reason and he obviously hasn't worked everything out. He shouldn't come back just because I'm pregnant." Olivia looks around the room, waiting for someone to say something. When nobody says anything she excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

Once the girls hear the bathroom door shut they walk back into the living room. They aren't sure what to say. They silently made an agreement not to tell their dad he was going to be a father again. A few minutes later Liv walks down the hall and sits down in the chair she was sitting in earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

At the same time his daughters were at Olivia's apartment back in New York, Elliot is sitting on the porch of the cabin he is renting. The cabin was on the outskirts of Missoula, Montana. He wasn't sure why he landed in Missoula. He's hopped on the first plane out of JFK, that plane was headed to Missoula. The cabin was owned by an elderly couple looking to relocate to California. As he sat there on the porch drinking his second cup of coffee, he thinks about the same thing he has thought about for 7 ½ months. Olivia was always on his mind. He suspects she will want nothing to do with him when he gets back to New York. He couldn't blame her though, with the way he acted before he left. If she never wanted to see him again he would understand. He should have never left but he needed some time. Elliot had no idea that some time would turn into 7 ½ months. New York, that's where he needs to be. He sits there a moment longer thinking about his decision, it was the right one. He just wondered what everyone's reaction would be to his being back in New York. The only person who won't be happy to see him is Olivia.

Elliot goes inside and packs his bag. The only thing he took with him left was a bag of clothes, his laptop, and some pictures of the kids and a few of him and Olivia. The rest of his stuff was in a storage unit in Queens. He hadn't really acquired anything in the time he had been in Montana. Elliot walked over to the desk that currently held his laptop. The desk sat against a wall with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the lake. The lake was something he was going to miss, sitting on the back porch watching the sun rise above the mountains. Elliot quickly turns the laptop on and does a search to find a flight from Missoula to JFK. Finding a flight leaving in a few hours, Elliot quickly gathers his stuff and heads out the door. He will text the kids when he gets to the airport to let them he wouldn't be able to skype tonight. They'll be disappointed but Elliot will make it u to them tomorrow.

Once at the airport Elliot buys his ticket and heads to the terminal where he will board the plane in an hour or so. As he is passing the newspaper stand something catches his eye. Elliot quickly tosses his duffle bag over his shoulder and reaches in his pocket for his wallet, and then he picks up a newspaper and pays for it. He continues walking toward the terminal. Once there Elliot takes a seat next to an elderly woman. He sits there just staring at the picture. On the front page of the paper is a photo of Olivia and Casey exiting the courthouse. Still he sits there looking at the picture. Since he had been in Montana Elliot had avoided most of news. The squad must have had huge case if it made national news. The case was a few months old but the picture was recent. Olivia was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, she was very pregnant. The baby had to be his he thought. With that thought, Elliot boarded the plane for New York. In a few short hours Elliot would be home. What was going to happen when he got there, Elliot had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**SVU Squad Room**

Elliot landed in NYC about nine Saturday night. Deciding it was too late to visit with the kids and Olivia was probably already in bed, Elliot decided to crash in the cribs at the precinct for the night. He would talk to Cregan in the morning about maybe working again; he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do about that. Walking into the squad room Elliot had to admit he had missed this place more than he realized. Sitting down at his desk he noticed nothing much had changed about it except all the paperwork was gone but his pictures were still there, every picture but one. A picture that had been on his desk for 15 years. Elliot nor Olivia knew the picture was being taken. Elliot opened his desk draws looking for the photograph. Not finding it Elliot slams the desk drawers shut. Deciding Olivia must have taking the picture off his desk, he over to her side and sits down in her chair. Olivia's desk hadn't changed much either except she had removed any trace of Elliot and replaced everything with ultrasound pictures. Laying on the desk was an ultrasound pictured dated last week. Elliot picked the ultrasound picture up and headed to the cribs, leaving his bag at his desk.

**Olivia's Apartment- Sunday Morning**

Liv woke Sunday morning early as usual, only today felt different for some reason. Deciding to stay in bed a little while longer, Liv pulled the covers over her head. She was able to sleep for a few more hours. After struggling a bit to get out of bed, Liv finally made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Walking out of the bathroom 20 minutes later wrapped in a towel, Liv goes over to her closet to picks out a pair of black maternity slacks and a top that shows her belly. Quickly throwing on some makeup and blow drying her hair, Liv heads out the door to run some errands and maybe take a walk in the park.

**Meanwhile 1-6 Precinct**

As usual Captain Cregan was the first to arrive at the precinct; he liked to get in early to prepare for the day. Cregan walked past Olivia's desk but stopped at Elliot's when he saw the duffle with the NYPD shield and Stabler under it. Walking into his office Cregan tosses his briefcase on his desk and his jacket on his chair. After checking his messages Cregan heads up to the cribs looking for Elliot. Opening the door to the cribs Cregan found what he expected to find, Elliot asleep on one of the bunks. What the captain wasn't expecting to find was Elliot asleep with an ultrasound picture on his chest. Deciding not to wake Elliot, Cregan went back to his office to make some calls about the open case his squad was working. About 20 or minutes later Elliot walks into Cregan's office.

"Cap"- Elliot said

"Elliot, have a seat. I wondered when you'd be back or if you were evening coming back"- Cregan said as Elliot closed the door.

"I wondered that myself"- Elliot said taking a seat.

"So what brings you back to the city?"- Cregan asks.

"Maureen is getting married in a few weeks. Thought I should be here to help out and I've got a few personal reasons for being back"- Elliot said.

"Are you back for good or just for a visit? You're job is still here when you're ready to come back."- Cregan said.

"I'm back for good. I'm not sure about coming back to work yet though"- Elliot said.

"Ok, well like I said the job is still here when you're ready"- Cregan said.

"Thanks Cap," Elliot says looking a t his watch, "I've got to go. I'm having breakfast with the kids."

As Elliot was exiting the office Olivia was entering the squad room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. She looked beautiful he thought.

Olivia stormed over to her desk, tossed her bag down and walked over to her locker to get her book on pregnancy. When she returned to her desk Elliot was there but she pushed past him and went into Cregan's office.

"Olivia, I told you to take the weekend off"- Cregan said.

"I just came by to get something from my locker and to pickup my messages but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to take 2 weeks' vacation until my maternity leave starts"- Olivia said.

"Ok but I expect to hear from you. If you need anything you know all you have to do is call and I would like to know when the little one gets here "- Cregan says with a smile on his face.

"I will"- Olivia says as she walks out of the office.

Back at her desk she gathers her bag and book. Elliot is beside her now, waiting for her to say something. She turns around and walks away but he is right on her heels.

"Liv, we need to talk"- Elliot said.

Olivia stops and turns around. "No Elliot we don't need to talk about and tell your daughters they weren't supposed to say anything," she says as she walks away.

Elliot stands there a moment longer. His daughters knew about the baby and hadn't said anything to him.


End file.
